This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. It has a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin {[(International Herald Tribune×Rosa soulieana derivative)×(Sweet Chariot×Blue Nile)]×[Blueberry Hill×Stephen's Big Purple]} and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin (Crystalline×Perfume Perfection).